The present invention relates to brake control apparatus and/or process for a vehicle having at least one wheel powered by an electric motor, and more specifically to brake control technique for controlling a braking force distribution between front and rear axles of a vehicle.
To improve energy recovery efficiency, a brake control system of one example is arranged to apply, to drive wheels powered by a motor, a regenerative braking force exceeding a braking force corresponding to an ideal braking force distribution. In the case of a vehicle equipped with an anti-skid brake control (wheel slip brake control) function, a brake control system of one approach cancels a regenerative braking to drive wheels powered by a motor when an anti-skid brake control operation is started.